castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Castle Top Floor
The Castle Top Floor is a castle keep area in Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance. It is connected to the Chapel of Dissonance on the top floor and Castle Treasury on the bottom floor. Overview The stage can be discovered early in Castle B, but full exploration is restricted without Juste having acquired the Sylph Feather (Double Jump). This stage should be visited again once the player has defeated the Skull Knight in the Skeleton Cave. The first room of this stage is an elevator room. A functioning elevator mysteriously follows you by locking in place with a metal thud when nearing its next stop. It is usable for easy transportation to the top and bottom of their rooms. Alternatively, you can ascend by climbing the stairway to the right of the room, which has Skeletons patrolling the platforms. The fastest way to ascend these rooms is using the Griffin's Wing (High Jump). At the top left of the floor, you can find a portal to traverse between Castle A and B. Beyond this room, when climbing the platforms on the top right, requires double jump to advance. Getting past that, you can pick up Padded Armor on the way and you'll end up in an open outdoor hallway with a view of the pine forest below. You will find a Save Room at the end of the hall. Continuing up will take you to the second floor, where a skull door connects to the Marble Corridor. A Skull Key is required to open it. Above that and you'll be in the second elevator room. The second elevator room is different than the first. You'll meet your first boss of this stage, the Minotaur, at the top floor on the right (Castle B). When defeated, you can advance to the room after where you can obtain the Wind Book. You also encounter the Minotaur Lv2 in the same room where you can obtain the Fire Book (Castle A). In the center left, you can find another skull door, but requires High Jump to get to. That door connects to the Marble Corridor. There's also a Save Room on the top left. Past the second elevator room is another open hall with a High Potion on the right and another floor above to the left. This next floor will have broken knight statues in the center of each platform. In Castle A, these statues are intact. There is a Merchant (Castle A and B) located on the right as you climb. A Potion can be found on the right as soon as you jump to the next floor above and a Save Room down that exact hallway. You can't advance further beyond that. Residing near the top in where Dracula's throne room would be is Pazuzu (Castle A). This is the final boss of this stage; defeating him lets you go past the throne room to another portal. Beyond the portal is a door that requires the Lure Key to open, leading you to the Chapel of Dissonance. Above, in the same room as the door, will be where the bloody hand sculpture resides (Castle A, Crush Boots required). Destroying this hand sculpture is what will grant you access to the final confrontation. Enemy Data Castle A Castle B Gallery Castle Top Floor B Woods.png|The outlying forest, as seen in Castle B Castle Top Floor B Minotaur.png|Minotaur Boss, as seen in Castle B Castle Top Floor A Woods.png|The same forest, but in Castle A Castle Top Floor A Death.png|The room in Castle A where Death captures Lydie Category:Throne Rooms Category:Top Floors Category:Towers Category:Harmony of Dissonance Locations